Scoops or shovels having a mesh surface instead of a flat continuous surface are known. In the usual application, a rigid peripheral frame is provided. Thereafter, the mesh is strung across the rigid peripheral frame. This imparts to the sides, and especially the leading and trailing edges of such shovels, a smooth and uninterrupted edge. Further, the main degree of strength of such shovels or scoops is from the peripheral frame; the mesh surface merely constitutes a netting like structure strung across the frame which, but for the frame, would have insufficient strength to stand alone as the shovel surface.